Malcanthet
Summary The abyss is a hellish part of the Dungeons and Dragons multiverse, a place of pure chaos and evil. This nightmare realm can shape things from the raw "material" of mortal souls. This includes all sins, including lust itself. From this raw essence merely existing in the abyss, the first succubi were born. The first small group of succubi to be born quickly fell into a large conflict known as the war of ripe flesh, with each other succubi killed each victor becoming more powerful and beautiful. Eventually, the war came to an end, with Malcanthet being considered the queen and de facto winner of the war. While not considered a god, she has cult worshippers in the mortal multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C Name: '''Malcanthet, Queen of the Succubi '''Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Over 2000 years old Classification: Demon Lord, the strongest succubus in existence, Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (As outsiders, Demons are purely abstract in their physiology, only maintaining an illusion of fleshy existence), Chaos Manipulation/Law Manipulation (Demons play into the multiversal balance of Chaos and Law; they are formed from Chaos and their mere presence raises levels of ambient chaos, thus causing chaotic effects to take place. With enough of an upset balance, entire planes of existence can be sent careening into the Abyss), BFR (Anything a demon eats is sent to the Abyss), Fear Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (The insides of demons generate "blood", a black viscous material that, when it comes into contact with an enemy, induces supernatural fear and short term memory loss), Corruption (Type 1, 2, and 3), Soul Manipulation (Demonic interaction rends the soul and corrupts the flesh), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4 and 8; Outsiders, when slain outside of their home plane, will drop their essence back into their own plane of existence to be reborn, typically a century later for lesser Outsiders and potentially instantly otherwise), Blood Manipulation (Blood spontaneously appears in the presence of demons, oozing from walls and filling structures), Spatial Manipulation (Mazes conjure spontaneously in the presence of Demons, buildings can possess larger insides than outsiders permit), Weather Manipulation (Weather is affected by the Chaotic upset of a demon's presence, causing effects such as blizzards in the middle of summer or earthquakes away from fault lines), Power Modification (Demons cause magical powers to become slightly modified in their presence, giving them a sickly, corrupted look), Death Manipulation (Plants and animals die for inexplicable reasons when in the same biome as a demon), Disease Manipulation (Creatures of good or lawful alignments may become sickened or ill at ease when in a Demon's presence), Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (A demon can warp the creatures in the area into dire forms of itself, becoming stronger and meaner), Possession (Demons of even lower stature can possess enemies to take control of them), Non-Corporeal (Demons become insubstantial wisps whilst attempting to possess enemies, being unable to be touched even by other spiritual creatures), Astral Projection (Demons can project freely onto the Astral Plane), Mind Manipulation (Demons possessing a foe can take over their minds), Sense Manipulation (Aside from the target's mind, a demon can hijack a target's senses), Transformation (Possessed creatures can have their physiologies altered into those of demons over a course of days), Curse Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Demons who take the role of a Corrupter Demon can, upon possessing a target or object, bestow curses with a touch, inducing severely reduced stats and capabilities), Power Bestowal (An Enhancer demon can bestow abilities upon an object it possesses, making it far stronger with various magical effects), Telepathy (All demon types maintain telepathy), Magic, Reality Warping, Perception Manipulation (Is always perceived as being attractive in different ways to any being that sees her), Lust Aura that Corrupts the Soul and reduces someone's level, Probability Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, can survive destruction of the mind, body, and soul that can permanently destroy concepts), Non-Physical Interaction (Magical things in D&D can affect abstract, incorporeal, intangible, conceptual, and nonexistent creatures), Mind Manipulation (Can control the mind of anyone who looks at her eyes, and this will not wear off over time), Enhanced Senses, Soul Manipulation and Destruction, Space-Time Manipulation, Attack Reflection (All abilities that fail to work on her will be turned back at their caster), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Astral Projection, Power Nullification (With greater dispell magic), Shapeshifting, Dimensional Travel, Invisibility, Omnilingualism, Poison Manipulation that negates immunity to poison, Lifeforce Absorption, Status Effect Inducement (Anyone "killed" by lovers lash will seem to be frozen in time, but in actuality is perfectly aware of surroundings but incapable of action indefinitely), Forcefield Creation, likely numerous others. Extreme Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, and "Stunning" Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (While not one of the strongest demon lords, even the weakest demon lords can control the space-time of infinite realms. Malcanthet has even managed to kill other demon lords) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal+ (Can harm other demon lords) Durability: At least Universe level+ (Can survive the attacks of other demon lords) Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown physically, Multiversal+ with magic (Can travel to and affect both the infinite layers of the abyss and the entire infinite mortal multiverse) Standard Equipment: Razor-edged chains called "Lovers lash" Intelligence: Extraordinary genius. Possesses an intelligence rating of 26, where genius is considered to be a value of 17, and she can outsmart other demon lords. However, she is considerably less intelligent than Vecna. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Seduction Users Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Succubi Category:Hasbro Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Concept Users Category:Probability Users Category:Antagonists Category:Corruption Users Category:Geniuses Category:Precognition Users Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Perception Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Characters Category:Life Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Aura Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Abstract Entities Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:Memory Users Category:Fear Users Category:BFR Users Category:Blood Users Category:Biology Users Category:Animal Users Category:Death Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Disease Users Category:Sense Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Curse Users